Bullet
by Sumireo
Summary: "I swear I'll kill you. I'll kill you to avenge their deaths!" His hands trembled, gripping the gun tighter as he shouted. "Come; shoot me then. Killing that person was the most joyful moment ever. Everyone you cared about, they're all gone, Onodera." Shaking, tears began to form from his eyes. "Takanoooo!" Then, within that instant, he fired it, watching as the blood splattered.
1. Prologue

_PROLOGUE_

Fire was burning everywhere. Picture frames, sheets, and curtains; everything was tumbling down into the burning fire, causing ashes to be born.

"Papa! Mama! Where are you?" A child called out; his voice shaking. "I'm scared." The little boy, whose hair was of a dark chocolate hue, walked down the burning hallway of the mansion, coughing. His deep, unseen-coloured eyes gazed all over, staring at the self portraits of paintings that hung on the walls where burning fire had sprung to life. Unable to stop the tears from flowing down, he continued to call out to his family desperately. He was scared and the smoke was slowly devouring the oxygen in his lungs. He was dying . . .

Suddenly he saw a light just ahead where a door was slightly opened. He perked up, knowing fully well his parents were there. He quickly ran towards the door, holding his teddy bear tightly in his arm. The tears were slowly fading away, and when he finally reached the door, swinging it open, there, on the floor, laid his two beautiful parents in what looked liked to be a sitting room while blood covered them all over. He had thought his parents were sleeping.

"Papa? Mama?"

The little boy nervously gazed upward and around while hot, scorching flames consumed the furniture all over. He clenched his teddy bear tighter, looking at the flaring fire as he tried to understand why his parents would be sleeping at a time like this. But when he was about to go wake his parents up, he caught a glimpse of something. Peering straight ahead, he could mistily see two figures pointing guns at each other. They stood just far behind his parents, in front of a window where the curtain was yet to be burnt. 

"W-who are you . . .?" He asked, not knowing he had interrupted something important.

One of the figures turned to look at the boy. He stared at him, now pointing the gun towards him.

The little boy was unsure what the man was doing. He tried to get a closer look at him, however the flame's light blazed near them, making it hard for him to study their appearances. He was afraid to walk closer to them, not wanting to be caught in the fire. His mother had always told him not to go near the fire, and he had planned not to anytime soon.

Then he heard the one beside the figure unexpectedly shouting, but he wasn't sure what the person was saying as the crackling fire swallowed the sounds of their voices. He looked back at his parents, running up to them and calling out as he gripped his teddy bear tightly in his arms.

"Papa, wake up. What's happening?" He turned to his mother who was lying next to his father, shaking her. "Mama? Mama; wake up. It's really hot and I want to leave."

However, neither his mother nor his father made the slightest movement or sound. He looked back up at the two figures, staring at them with tears appearing in his eyes.

"Please help! I'm scared and my mama and papa aren't waking up," he cried, pleading to them while letting out a small cough afterwards.

The one figure, who wasn't pointing the gun, was still shouting from the distance.

The boy couldn't exactly hear, but he heard bits and pieces this time, like, "stop," or "don't." He didn't care what they were saying though. All he wanted was to get out of here along with his parents.

"Please!" He shouted this time, tears now falling from his eyes, begging for them to help him already. "I want to leave . . ."

The little boy then noticed the other figure pointing a gun as well, but not at him, instead at the other figure. He could hear him shouting something, which he heard very clearly this time. "Don't kill him!" Was what he heard over the noisy, crackling fire, but by the time the words registered the meaning in his head, the sound of a gun had already been fired.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading :3

I can finally post this. Wanted to post this for so long ~.~

Sorry it's short. I promise the next chapter will be _much_ longer.

*throws poo at [Mello-The-Melon]*

See you in the next chapter o/

**I do not own Sekai ichi Hatsukoi. **REVIEW~! :P


	2. The Bullet Begins To Fall

_CHAPTER ONE_

_THE BULLET BEGINS TO FALL_

Cold sweat formed on his forehead, dripping down his cheeks. His light, brown bangs were drenched with his sweat as his voice called out in his deep, dark dream. "N-no . . . run." His head tossed from side to side. It was a horrible nightmare, that his subconscious wish would end.

Suddenly, the sound of the phone rang. It echoed throughout his small, dimmed bedroom and into his slumbering, unconscious mind. His eyes shot wide open by the noisy ringing, revealing the torment in his emerald hues. He was at ease now that the nightmare had finally ended.

He sat up slowly, letting the white sheets fall to his lap as they showed his plain, old pajamas. He brought his hand towards his face and covered it, fingers spread "A dream . . ." he mumbled quietly while he let out a long sigh of relief.

He then shifted his body to the side of the bed, which was lying against a wall, and slowly touched the cold surface of the wooden floor with his feet as his hands now rested against his knees. He looked to his side, where there was a window and a nightstand, and reached out towards his cell phone that was sitting comfortably on the nightstand. He picked it up, seeing as it had no end to its ringing.

"Hello?" He answered, letting the ringing finally stop.

"Onodera?"

Onodera recognized the voice and relaxed his shoulders as it was tense the whole time. "Yeah?"

"Oh good; you're awake. I know it's your day off, but the boss is asking you to come to the office right away. He has an important job for you to do and needs you here."

"All right. I'll be there."

"I'll tell the boss you're coming then," the voice said.

Onodera paused for a second, recalling his dream with the boy. He clenched his phone and called out to the person who was on the other end. "Hasegawa-san?" He felt uncertain if he should have called out his name.

"Hmm?"

Onodera clenched his phone tighter, now being quieter.

"Onodera?" The voice, Hasegawa, called out his name again, but this time there was a hint of worry.

Onodera shook his head and forced a smile on his face even though he didn't need to. "Never mind," he said in cheerful tone.

"Oh—okay then."

"I better get ready. I'll see you in a bit."

"All righty then. Bye."

"Bye . . ." Onodera hung up the phone and let out another sigh. He lowered his phone on the bed and gazed towards the window where a brick building stood as his scenery. He looked away right afterwards though and moved his stare to a wooden closet that was standing just beside the window. He sat up and headed towards it.

* * *

Onodera stood in front of a building that was three stories high, wearing a light dirty brown overcoat and a soft, white scarf wrapped around his neck. It was a building where every wall was covered in glass, letting the ray's bounce off of them and into Onodera's eyes. Onodera couldn't help but wonder why they wanted the walls to be glass sometimes. He lowered his emerald gaze though and shook the unnecessary thought away. He then entered the building to a small lobby. There, to the side, was an elevator, and at the end of the room, a young woman stood just behind the front desk.

"Good morning, Asako-san," Onodera greeted to the young woman, whose hair was wavy black.

"Good morning, Onodera. The boss is waiting for you in his office," she smiled.

"All right. I'll head there right now then."

"I'll notify him you're coming."

Onodera smiled and thanked her, giving a small bow right afterwards. He then headed off towards the elevator, stepping in it and pressed the number that went straight to the top. When the door closed, Onodera leaned back against the wall and shut his eyes. His memories of the dream began to reoccur.

"It's that time again . . ." he mumbled to himself.

Onodera brought his hand to the front and glared down towards it with a mix of pain arising in his eyes. He clenched his hand into a fist, gripping it tight while his eyes still beat down on them. Memories began to flash before him, and the pleading voice of the boy echoed in his ears. It was like he was right next to him.

The thought of his dream killed him. He hated this day the most. Nothing good had ever came out of it, and every time he had a dream on this day, dreams of nightmares he wished he never remembered, he was force to recall the responsibility he bore.

He sighed and rested the back of his head onto the cold, metal surface of the elevator. Onodera stood like that for a long time. When the elevator reached its destination, it made a _'ding'_ sound and automatically opened. Onodera leaned forward and stepped out into a hallway that stretched as far as it could be seen.

"I can never get use to this . . ." Onodera commented to himself.

Onodera walked down the hallway, which was about a minute of walking, and reached a door that was at the very end. He knocked on it a few times before he opened it.

"Sir?" He called out to whoever was inside then entered into a large room that had a wide book case standing to the side.

Onodera looked up and saw a man with jet black hair and deep black eyes, looking down on what seem to be a paper. _He must be doing reports, _Onodera thought to himself. Onodera walked up to him, stepping on the softness of the carpet. He watched as the man was sitting behind a fairly large desk, wearing a dark grey suit. Neatly placed at the edge of his desk was his name, Yokozawa Takafumi.

"Oh good; you're here," Yokozawa said as he glanced upwards towards Onodera.

"Was there something you needed me to do?" Onodera asked, professionally.

Yokozawa was silent. Instead of answering his question, he grabbed something from his drawer and quickly handed a yellow file folder over to him. "Here; take this," he said.

"What is it?" Onodera questioned.

"Documents; information on a family . . ."

Onodera raised his eyebrow. He flipped the file open and saw a picture on the top right corner of a front yard and a house that looked to be burnt down. He looked up and suddenly saw Yokozawa's serious expression.

"A family was killed in a fire . . . in the middle of the night," he spoke quieter, but still loud enough for Onodera to hear.

Onodera bit his lips, letting the hollow words flow into his ears. He knew where this was going.

"One of the family members, a little boy, miraculously survived and was immediately sent to the hospital. They found some bullet wounds in him. However, since he was gravely injured, he had been in a coma since last night and had just woken up earlier today," Yokozawa explained. "The police investigated the area and found some things . . . I'm sure you know who might have caused this."

Onodera bit down his lips even more, almost bleeding. "Yes . . ."

"I want you to go investigate the area and talk to the boy. See if he can remember anything from the incident. Information on where the boy is staying as well as the address of the house is in that file. Hasegawa is already at the scene. He'll be waiting for you there. Meet him and find out what happened."

"Yes sir," Onodera said, closing the file then bowing to him with a serious expression.

"It will be in your hands."

Onodera looked back up, nodded, and turned away, heading straight towards the door. However, before he could turn the door handle, Yokozawa stopped him one last time.

"Onodera?"

Onodera halted, but did not look back. ". . . Yeah?"

"Be careful . . ."

Onodera gave a slight nod and said, "I will." Then, with a twist of the knob, he left the room.

* * *

While waiting for the elevator to come up, Onodera flipped the file open and peered down on it, letting the information pour before him. His eyes wandered back to the picture of the burnt house. He lightly clenched the side of the file while his sense of frustration began to build on him. Thoughts of the boy's family ran over and over in his head while images of the house burning down hammered into him.

"Just like the dream . . ." he mumbled quietly to himself.

He closed the file, not wanting to look at it anymore, but as he closed it, he noticed a small symbol of an 'S' with a circle around it at the bottom of the left-hand corner. He was suddenly reminded of his job; his job of 'The National Secret Detectives.' It was a skilled group of people famous at hunting down criminals the police could never catch. They were never secretive about themselves, which Onodera could not understand why. He had thought it would have been better to keep things a secret because if they were exposed to the world—even though it was already too late—criminals would come after them.

Onodera had tried asking one of his co-workers before about this, but all they said was, "so they can come after us." Of course, Onodera became more confused at this, and in the end, he had decided not to pry on the topic any further. He sighed of exhaustion just thinking about it. If it wasn't for _that_ reason, he wouldn't have joined the company.

He shook the thoughts away and entered the elevator that had arrived just a few seconds ago. "I shouldn't bother thinking about things like that," he said as he moved his gaze to the buttons. "Oh, I should grab my stuff. I'm going to need them." He quickly moved his index finger to the number three and pressed it. The doors then closed and sent him off. He was now on his way to the crime scene.

* * *

As Onodera arrived to a neighborhood, he stepped out of the taxi, with a bag now on his side, and into the cold weather. He shivered while the breeze slithered its way through his coat. He looked around and noticed there was no police or investigators anywhere. He raised his eyebrows, wondering where they could have gone, too. He then looked up and saw the house that was in the picture. It was covered in burn marks. Bits and pieces of the building were scattered all over the place. Shattered glass from the windows, along with broken flower pots, were covering all over the burnt grass, and the door, that slightly barricaded the entrances, was nearly broken off, hanging to the side. It was an awful sight that Onodera couldn't stand to watch.

He walked through the pathway, carefully not stepping on the large pieces of the glass and entered through the doorway. But once he entered, he was horrified by what he saw. The curtains were burned, shredded to the left where the living room was. Ashes laid everywhere along with a pile of the ceiling which had seemed to have fallen to the ground. More glass laid on the hard, black surface of the wooden floor. A staircase, to the right side, that was right at the entrance of the house, was slightly broken. More bits of the ceiling and broken, shattered picture frames, that seemed to have been hanging on the side of the staircase, covered bits of the steps.

Onodera couldn't help but think how peaceful the family was living. Images of a happy family played in his head over and over again until that happy family was cut in half and burning fire started to spring up all around them.

He clenched his hand, wandering further into the house. He looked around, staring at the broken pieces on the ground. It was like any normal house you would live in with your family. A kitchen to cook your food, a dining room to eat what you have cooked, a living room to sit and chat with your family or play games, and anything else that an everyday, ordinary family would have in their home. He couldn't understand why it had to be them, why they had to suffer and leave their only child behind. It was unbearable to know how much the boy was suffering right now, knowing his family was never going to come back. He clenched his hand tighter at just the thought of it. He hated seeing a family torn before his eyes.

Onodera then saw something shining on the floor. He bent down and picked it up to what seem to be a picture frame. He wiped the glass on it away, taking a closer look. When he did, he could see it was a family portrait, slightly burnt near the bottom, right-hand corner. It was a miracle that it had survived. In the picture stood a mother and a father standing at the back behind a plain, blue, cloudy background. In front of them, hands on their shoulders were a teenage girl and a little boy, looking no older than seven. He bit his lips as his eyes wandered to the boy.

_This must be the boy's family, _he thought painfully to himself.

He took the picture out of its frame and carefully placed it in his bag. If he was going to visit the little boy, he wanted to at least give him something he could remember his family by. Suddenly though, Onodera felt a cold stare sending shivers down his spine. His eyes widened, quickly spinning around and looking to see whoever was staring at him. However, he couldn't find anyone that looked to be staring outside. There wasn't even a single soul on the street. He found it awfully strange that it was quiet out there. The wind didn't even make a sound.

He sighed in relief and decided it was just his imagination. He turned back towards the house and continued looking around. At that moment, however, Onodera felt a hand touched his shoulders. He jolted and froze.

"Who's there?" He practically shouted; shoulders tense.

He didn't look back, but he was prepared to take his gun around his waist out and shoot at anyone who was ready to kill him.

"Onodera? It's me, Hasegawa."

When Onodera heard Hasegawa's voice, he relaxed his shoulders and turned around to see a man with raven black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a dark blue suit coat, buttoned up halfway, and a white dress shirt underneath it.

"Hasegawa-san, you shouldn't sneak up on me like that," Onodera said.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you," Hasegawa smiled like there was nothing wrong, which eased Onodera.

"It's fine. Where were you, anyway?"

"Did you not get my text message?"

"Your text?" Onodera paused for a second then realized he had his phone off the whole time. He quickly grabbed his phone from his bag and turned it on. "Sorry. I had it off while I was getting ready after you called. I guess I forgot to turn it back on."

"Why did you turn off your phone in the first place?"

For Onodera, it was a habit he ended up building over the year, but because of it he preferred it that way. "Ah, just something in the past that made me need to turn off my phone."

"Oh, well I won't pry any further."

"You don't have too. I'll remember to turn it back on the next time, though. By the way, where is everyone? Shouldn't the police and investigators be here?"

"Oh they're done," he replied.

"Already?" Onodera asked.

"Yeah. They were looking around all night till morning. So they went home and got some rest."

"Did they find anything unusual?"

"No. Only some bullets and burnt stuff. Most of the evidence has been burned away and turn to ashes. So it wasn't much they could find."

"Oh . . ." Onodera lowered his gaze and it wandered to the side, staring at the messy floor. "It's just like the last time . . ." he quietly commented to himself.

Hasegawa heard him speak, but didn't want to say anything about it.

"Anyways, we should get going," Hasegawa pointing out.

"Go where?"

"To the hospital. We're going to meet the boy," Hasegawa explained. "I was waiting for you, but since your phone was off and you didn't answer, I had to check on you to make sure you were all right."

"Sorry . . . But what about the house? Aren't we supposed to look around first?"

"Don't worry about that too much. We'll look around after we talk to the boy. I thought maybe it would be better if we talk to him first and see if he remembers anything. If he does, we can use that information and look around the house."

"Oh all right. Good idea."

"Right then; should we get going?"

Onodera nodded and slightly forced a small smile on his face. For some reason, Onodera couldn't get the feeling out that the cold stare was not his imagination. He gripped the bag's strap and stayed conscious of his surroundings. Then he quickly followed Hasegawa out the door and into the outside weather once again.

* * *

While the two sat in the car, with Hasegawa driving, Onodera decided to take out the file given to him earlier and looked at it. He flipped it open and went passed the first page. Immediately, a picture of a young woman was at the top, right corner. Onodera knew it was the mother as he recognized her from the family picture.

The mother, having short, wavy, light brown hair and deep blue eyes, looked very young. He scanned the information about her and looked at her age, which was about thirty-four. She was very young indeed. He then flipped to the next page and came across the father. He too was young and also had light, brown hair and light brown eyes. He was about two years older than the mother. Onodera was surprised at how young the two of them were. It felt sad to know they had died at such a young age.

"The mother and father are both young, aren't they?" Hasegawa spoke, breaking the silences that had lingered in the car for some time now.

Onodera quickly snapped out of his deep thinking and focus his attention to Hasegawa.

"Y-yeah . . . It's hard to believe they had just died last night," Onodera replied with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I wonder how the boy is doing. He's probably taking it hard."

"I'm sure he will be fine," Hasegawa smiled. "I spoke to his doctor earlier over the phone and he said he was doing perfectly fine, however, he hasn't spoken since he woke up. I think the trauma of seeing his family die before his eyes caused him to stop speaking. I don't know how it feels to lose a family member, but I do know it's really painful. I would be upset too if my family was killed and I was the only surviving member."

"Yeah . . ."

Onodera flipped past next two pages to the boy's information. The boy's picture looked very young for his age. He had the same eyes colour as his mother's and the same hair like his father's.

He moved his gaze towards his name and read it out loud. "Sho Yuuta . . . Yuuta . . . meaning great bravery . . ."

"They chose a good name for him . . ." Hasegawa quietly commented, looking over at Onodera slightly.

Onodera didn't say anything. Instead, he continued to look at the picture of the boy. Suddenly the car stopped. Onodera looked up and saw a big white building, with the words, 'Japan's General Hospital' right at the front. He quickly closed the file and stuffed it back into his bag.

"So is this where the boy is staying?" Onodera asked as he got out of the car and shut the door.

"Mhmm," Hasegawa answered, getting out as well.

"It's not that far from his house, is it?" Onodera said.

"No it's not. It's a good thing too, in my opinion."

"It is . . ."

The two walked towards the front door and into the hospital. When they entered, they could see the lobby with a front desk few steps ahead to the side near the entrances. The lobby itself was huge. It had benches and chairs all around with people sitting on them. The hospital even had a canteen.

"I'll go talk to the front lady and ask for Yuuta's room number," Hasegawa said.

"Okay."

Onodera sat on the bench near the entrance of the hospital. He waited there for Hasegawa to be done. While waiting, he began thinking of the house and the things he saw. He didn't see much, but since he saw a bit, he had a clear image of it in his head and could almost remember every little detail there was. It was painful to remember, but it was a good skill that came in handy. He tired using his skill to see if he could remember anything that had seem to be out of the ordinary, but after a while of searching through his memories, nothing came up. He gave up on the idea, thinking what Hasegawa said about the police finding nothing, was right. He decided to continue waiting for Hasegawa to be done.

"What's keeping him so long?" Onodera asked to himself, turning to look over at Hasegawa.

Onodera had waited for a while now. At least ten minutes had passed since they arrived and Hasegawa was still talking to the front desk. He sighed and decided to take out the file in his bag to look at it some more. However, just as he was about to pull it out, Onodera felt yet another cold stare sending a shiver crawling down his spine again. He quickly scanned the area. Sick people, visitors, nurses, and doctors were everywhere, so it made him difficult to pinpoint who it was that was staring at him. If what he felt earlier was real, then what he was feeling right now was the same.

"Onodera?"

Onodera suddenly felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned and looked up towards the voice that was calling him and realized it was Hasegawa.

"Is something the matter, Onodera?"

"N-no; nothing is wrong. I was just looking around," he lied.

"Oh; okay then. Sorry I took so long. The women at the front desk didn't believe I was a detective. So it took sometime to show her I was," he explained.

"It's fine."

"Well, let's get going. Yuuta's room is on the second floor, room 203," he said.

Onodera nodded and got up, following Hasegawa to a hallway and in an elevator. Once they arrived on the second floor, the two of them got off and searched for the room. It wasn't hard to find it as it was right down the hall, around a corner. They knocked on the door and opened it.

"Hello? Yuuta-kun?" Hasegawa called to him, peering around the door.

They stepped in the room and saw a little boy that was exactly like the picture in the file, but with bandages around his right eye. He was sitting up, dress in a light blue polka-dotted gown, reading a book. The boy put down his book and looked at the two of them with curiosity.

"Hi, my name is Hasegawa and this is my partner, Onodera. We are detectives from TSD, The Secret Detectives," he introduced as the two stepped closer to his bed. "Are you Yuuta?"

Yuuta said nothing, but nodded.

"That's good. I was afraid I had the wrong room," he smiled. "Where's your doctor? Is he out?"

Yuuta just nodded.

"Oh I see. I'll guess I'll have to talk to him when he gets back. Is it all right if we stay here for the time being?"

Yuuta gave yet another nod.

Onodera watched the boy. He didn't speak one word. It seem what Hasegawa said was true. He couldn't speak at all. He felt upset for the boy, but made sure he had a smile on his face to show he wasn't concern. He didn't want to bring the mood down to the boy while he already had enough on his plate.

"So how are you feeling, Yuuta-kun?" Hasegawa asked as he sat down on a chair, that was nearby, along with Onodera.

Yuuta leaned to the side and grabbed a notebook and a pencil. Onodera assumed it was something he use to communicate. Yuuta flipped the notebook open and scribbled something on it. Then he raised it up and showed it to the two of them. It read, 'I'm fine.'

"That's good. I'm glad you are doing okay. You are very brave you know. Do you mind if we ask you some questions about last night's incident?" Hasegawa asked as gently as he could.

There was a short pause of silence. Yuuta lowered his gaze slightly onto the notebook. Onodera could see Yuuta was hesitating.

"It's all right if you don't want too. We both can understand if you don't like to talk about it."

Yuuta immediately looked up, shaking his head frantically.

"So you are okay talking about it?" Hasegawa asked, slightly concerned.

Yuuta nodded.

"Thank you. That would be a big help. We just want to find out who did this so it won't happen again in the future."

Yuuta smiled.

"Can you tell us what you remember last?"

Yuuta looked down on his paper and began scribbling some words down. It took some time, but Yuuta had managed to finish writing. He looked up and handed the notebook over to Hasegawa. Hasegawa began to read over it, and while he read it, his eyes suddenly turned serious with a deep sadness in them. Onodera looked at him, wondering what it said.

"What is it?" Onodera asked.

Hasegawa handed the notebook back to Yuuta and then turned to Onodera with a very pain expression.

"It's the same . . ." he quietly said.

"The same? As what? What happened?"

Onodera looked at him confused, but for some reason, he felt like he knew what he was going to say. In his heart though, he was denying it with full force.

"It's the same as last year's incident . . . and the year before that; it's the same . . ."

Onodera bit his lip. He knew it, but he didn't want to believe it. "A-are you sure . . .?"

Hasegawa nodded. "Yes . . ."

Onodera didn't need to look at the notebook to know what had happened. He knew very well what happened last night . . . He sat up and turned towards the door. He needed to leave; leave and think about things.

"Where are you going?" Hasegawa asked as he looked over to him.

Yuuta looked at the two of them silently. He was confused, however he felt like it wasn't the right time to ask what was going on.

"I need to go. Is it all right if I head home and think about today's incident?" Onodera asked, not facing Hasegawa.

"But we just started; are you sure you want to go home right now?"

"Yeah . . . Sorry, but can I?"

There was a brief pause. "All right. I'll handle the rest then, but you be careful, okay? I'll contact you later so you know if I found anything or not. Just remember to have your phone on, got it?"

"I got it; thanks."

Onodera turned to smile at Hasegawa and the boy one last time, bowing goodbye to them. He didn't want to leave the investigation behind, but for some reason he needed to go and leave this place as soon as possible and go home. He quickly opened the door and left the room towards the elevator, into the lobby.

While walking down the hallway, he felt something bad was going to happen. Was it because of this day that he felt this anonymous aura? He shook his head, bowing to the women at the front desk as he stepped outside in the fresh air. But when he stepped into the parking lot, the feeling of a cold stare once again sent a shiver down his spine.

As fast as lightning, a cloth was wrapped around his face and the smell of a familiar drug penetrated his senses. He was slowly losing conscious, and the voice, which he recognized very well, whispered coldly into his ear.

"Happy anniversary, Onodera. The death anniversary of your family as well as every other family that have died before you on this day; the day of your birthday."

That's right; today was his birthday, March the 27th. It was also the day his family died in a fire along with every other family that had died each year on his birthday in an incident that was caused by flames, and all of it was _this_ man's fault; all were murdered by _this_ one man . . .

"Takano . . ."

* * *

A/N:Took awhile, but it's here!

I hoped you liked it! I worked very hard on this,

so reviews would be much appreciated :3

And oh! Hasegawa is from SiH (episode 11)

Thank you [raiu2112] for beta-ing


End file.
